Hair-Ties and Pianos
by saturn88
Summary: Basically a chain of events that results in all of the senshi chasing one another through a garden


Hair-ties and Pianos: Legal Stuff and Some Info

~Hi! Julia here! This is just a short little ditty I decided to write for humor. Note: this is a _humor_ fic. People get a little out of character. There! I warned you! Now you can't flame at me! Also note: * this is me doing an action. Example: *psychotic laugh*. /This is me talking to you. Example: /I don't know why they are hitting each other over the head, they just are./ I own none of the characters seen on TV or in the manga so don't sue me (it would be a waste of your time anyway, I have no money).~

Hair-ties and Pianos: Introduction

The Star Lights are back along with Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi. Everybody is at the newly opened flower garden and they've all had way too much caffeine. It's 30 acres of various trees, bushes, and flowers. After meeting by the entrance everybody went their own way to do their own thing. And so our story begins...

Hair-ties and Pianos: The Actual Story

Seiya was leaning over looking at a monarch butterfly that was sucking nectar from a large purple flower when he felt some one pull his hair. He snapped around to be met with a face-full of hair. After a few minutes of struggling he finally managed to get his hair out of his face. He got it under control just in time to see Haruka dash around the corner, his hair-tie streaming behind her.

"Haruka!" He yelled after her, "Give me back my hair-tie! I need that." When he realized that she realized that he needed his hair-tie and that probably was the reason she had taken it in the first place he dashed off after her.

Haruka was running down a shady path when she heard running foot steps in the distance accompanied by the repetitive screaming of, "Haruka, give me back my hair-tie!"

Then she saw Michiru standing up ahead shifting uncomfortably in the middle of the path. Figuring she was _way_ ahead of Seiya, she slowed to a stop in front of Michiru.

"Um, Haruka, Hotaru sort-of-kind-of broke your $4,000 dollar piano," she told her. 

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Hotaru said, peeking out from behind Michiru's skirt.

Rage filled Haruka's eyes as Hotaru backed away in fear. "I'm going to kill you," she screamed at Hotaru. Hotaru, being a smart little girl ran down the path Haruka close behind her. Michiru ran after them and Seiya (who had finally caught up) brought up the rear. So there they were running through this beautiful garden. Hotaru, her rush of adrenalin giving her speed, was in the front screaming, "It was an accident!" Over and over again.

Haruka was close behind her screaming, "I'm going to kill you," then with a sudden change of attitude began to sing, "I've got your hair-tie! I've got your hair-tie!" Back to, "I'm going to kill you." And so and so forth.

Michiru was about 3 yards behind Haruka screaming repetitively, "Don't hurt her!"

About 20 yards behind Michiru was Seiya (who had given up screaming a ways back after he found that he needed the air he was using to scream to breathe) who had just collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"What happened to you!?" Taiki and Yaten asked when they saw him collapse to the ground.

"Haruka...took my...hair-tie." He managed to say before he passed out. Taiki and Yaten exchanged a knowing look and took off after Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. They weren't half bad runners and managed to get within 4 yards of Michiru and set a pace that kept them there while they screamed repetitively in unison, " Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie. So there they were running through the garden screaming...

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

Up ahead Setsuna was looking for a band-aid in her first aid kit /I don't why, she just is/ when she sees Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Taiki and Yaten running past her screaming their strange little phrases. She stood there for a moment before snapping her fingers and exclaiming, "I get it! Their having a race! Well I'm going to win!" With that she that she ripped off her shoes and took off after the group yelling, "I'm going to win!" as she ran. So, she ended up about 1 yard behind Taiki and Yaten. And so they continue down the path screaming... 

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

"I'm going to win!"

Up ahead there was a bench in the middle of the path. On that bench Ami was reading a book about flowers. Ami was reading about roses when over the back of the bench came Hotaru, "I'm sorry it was an accident!" Followed by Haruka, "I'm going to Kill you! I've got your hair-tie!" Then, over the bench came Michiru, "Don't hurt her!" Followed by Taiki and Yaten, "Come on Haruka, this, isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie." Last came Setsuna, "I'm going to win!"

Ami sat there thinking, then she somehow came up with the idea that they were all racing to get to a book store that was hidden somewhere in the back of the park /There was no bookstore in the garden/. She gently laid the book down and dashed after them screaming, "I get the science books!" So there they were running through the garden with disaster in their wake yelling...

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

"I'm going to win!"

"I get the science books!"

Up ahead Usagi and Mamoru were talking in the middle of the path. Hotaru runs through causing them both to jump back a little. But before they can regain their balance Haruka shoves them out of her way. Mamoru flies backwards, hits an oak tree and falls unconscious. Usagi runs into a small gate and flips backwards. She quickly gets back up, furious that her date has been ruined, runs after them screaming, "I will have vengeance!"

So there they are running through the park, getting strange looks from everybody they pass as they yell...

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

"I'm going to win!"

"I get the science books!"

"I will have vengeance!"

Up ahead Raye is sitting on the ground in front of some flowers, meditating. She was about to have a vision when she was knocked over by Hotaru, stepped on by Haruka and then trampled by everybody else. After getting up she randomly came up with the idea that they were trying to make a fool out of her by making her think they were in a marathon. So she took off after them yelling, "I'm not falling for it!" So there they are running through the garden screaming...

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

"I'm going to win!"

"I get the science books!"

"I will have vengeance!"

"I'm not falling for it!"

About 8 yards ahead Makoto and Minako see a cloud of dust coming toward them and are standing in the middle of the path, dumb-founded. When they realize that Hotaru had absolutely no intention of stopping or going around them they dove out of the way into the bushes. When the screaming and rumbling stopped they looked at one another and both of them said at the exact same time, "They saw hot guys! Lets go!" They joined in the chase screaming, "We get the cute one!" So they continue running and yelling... 

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

"I'm going to win!"

"I get the science books!"

"I will have vengeance!"

"I'm not falling for it!"

"We get the cute one!"

Up ahead Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi are looking at a large flower that is trampled in a blur of clothes and random phrases. "They're going to destroy all the flowers!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, "Well I wont stand for it! I will save the flowers!" "Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi yelled as they ran off after the group. So their all running through the park yelling,

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you! I've got your hair-tie!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Come on Haruka, this isn't funny, give us back the hair-tie!"

"I'm going to win!"

"I get the science books!"

"I will have vengeance!"

"I'm not falling for it!"

"We get the cute one!"

"I'll save the flowers!"

"Chibi!"

Suddenly, at the front of the group Hotaru trips on tree root and Haruka trips on Hotaru's out-stretched leg. She was about to grab Hotaru's shirt collar when Michiru hit Haruka over the head with a skillet./I don't know where she got the skillet, but she has one none the less/. 

All of a sudden Taiki grabs the hair-tie out of Haruka's hand, "Thank you. Come on Yaten lets go find Seiya." Seiya was still lying unconscious about 2 miles back. 

Setsuna jogged up looked around then said, "So it wasn't a race?" Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru all shook their heads. "Oh, I guess I'd better go find my shoes," she said and started back down the path. 

About that time Ami ran up realized there was no bookstore and went back to find her book. Then came Usagi. Before she could say anything Michiru asked her where Mamoru was. Usagi's eyes widened, she turned on her heels and sprinted down the path to find him.

Next Raye dragged her self up to the three outers and managed to say, "I'm to tired to flame at you all. But believe me, I will when I wake up." With that she laid down in the dirt and fell asleep. Minako and Makoto had dehydrated about 10 yards back and passed out. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi jogged up and managed to say, "You all are going to pay for...," and "Chibi..." before passing out. 

Haruka suddenly, for some unknown reason, grabbed Michiru's skillet and started running down the path singing, "I've got your skillet!" Directly followed by Michiru who was yelling, "Haruka, give that back!" 

Hotaru dropped her head and said, "Here we go again," before running after the two adults screaming, "Wait for me!" 

/So, what did you think?/ 


End file.
